


Technique

by AdamantSteve



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Teenagers, and BJs, at college, handjobs, it's cool, jerking off, just friends touching each others dicks it's cool, platonic friendship but with HJs, they're definitely not gay tho, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*marked as underage because Tony is 17, though in the UK that's not underage. But whatever.*</p><p>For this prompt from avengerkink:<br/><i>Late night boys-night-in, with video games and pizza and shitloads of beer and whatever spirits catch your fancy. And then a film, maybe, and then, ofc, PORN. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>So porn leads to both of them getting a bit ... uncomfy, which leads to trying to jack off inconspicuously, then conspicuously, then something possibly less cheesy than "Do you want a hand?" (don't care who says it first). Then maybe blowjobs.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Both consenting, both participating, and importantly, both in complete denial that there is ANYTHING GAY ABOUT THIS AT ALL. We're just helping each other out!!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Technique

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [Dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com) for the beta.
> 
> I was going to try to call this a fill for the Truth Or Dare square on my trope bingo card but I wrote something else for that instead.

"Seriously? _You_ were the one who made the Lara Croft nude patch?" 

"Of course, Rhodey. I'm not at MIT for nothing. Look, I even made it so her tits jiggle when she jumps," Tony said, pushing into James' space on their shared beanbag and pilfering the controller out of his hands to demonstrate.

 

They were in Tony's lavishly appointed yet small student apartment, settled in for a long night of videogames, movies and drinking too many of the beers that Tony's legal ID issued by the state after hacking the system had bought them, despite being (and looking) their respective ages of 17 and 18. Rhodey felt a little swimmy already, which in any other circumstance he'd find uncomfortable and alarming, but with Tony it felt good to relax and feel a little loose. The summer was dragging with no classes and no families to go home to. It was only them and a few foreign exchange students milling about the place, so Rhodey spent most of his time in Tony's little apartment with its beer and high speed internet.

 

Rhodey moved to the other side of the room where a couple of pizza boxes lay amongst plastic bags full of beer and other snacks. "You want this?" he asked, holding the last slice of mostly cold pepperoni pizza. Tony glanced over quickly before reverting his eyes back to the screen where nude Lara Croft rolled away from an oncoming raptor. "Nah. Throw me another beer?"

James held the pizza in his mouth and used both hands to pull free a can of beer before tossing it over to land on the beanbag next to Tony and pulled a beer free for himself. 

 

“Did you ever see the actual Tomb Raider porno? It was called _Womb Raider_ ," Rhodey asked as he pulled over another beanbag next to Tony and sat down. 

 

"No? Hah, I didn't even think of that when I was making this." Tony threw down the controller and pulled over a laptop, already open on a page full of some sort of code.

 

Shortly, a woman with a long fake pony tail, a green wifebeater and tiny hotpants did a vague impression of Lara Croft running around what looked like an apartment complex on the screen. "Seriously, Womb Raider? Sounds like some kinda Alien parody," Tony muttered as bad special effects showed her shooting something off screen. 

"Oh god, I bet there's totally Alien themed porn."

 

After Alien porn (disturbing) and Predator porn (even more disturbing), they settled into silence as they moved away from action movies and watched Four Beddings and a Fun Anal. A woman with huge curly hair was attempting (and mostly succeeding) to suck two dicks at once on the screen and Rhodey couldn't help but feel a little aroused, even in the company of someone else like this. He swallowed and tried not to look when Tony's hand pressed at his own crotch, but eventually did the same just to relieve some pressure. Their silence was palpable, despite the varying sex noises coming from the screen. Rhodey felt ten kinds of awkward. 

 

"Y'know, I don't think I'll ever look at Andie MacDowell the same way again," Tony murmured, eyes still glued to the screen before taking a deep breath. "Hey Rhodes can you get me another beer?" 

Rhodey momentarily panicked, but it was just Tony. "Uh, sure Tony... maybe in a minute? I just... have to think about baseball stats."

"Baseball stats?" Tony frowned and looked over at him before processing what he'd said. "Oh! Uh, yeah." 

They laughed nervously, but they didn't move to turn the video off. They didn't move at all, just sat there with boners watching fake Andie McDowell deal with five dicks at once.

 

-

 

Their next night in started much the same and ended up with them going through Sleep Less In Seattle and a range of other romcom porno parodies until Titty in Pink had them both hard and squirming again. They'd already made it through half a dozen beers between them and Tony wasn't even covering up his arousal. Tony was wearing tracksuit bottoms which tented rather more impressively than Rhodey's own jeans and he longed for less unforgiving fabric on his cock. 

 

"You don't mind, do you?" Tony asked, wrapping his hand around his cock through the soft fabric. "Sure, whatever," Rhodey replied, relieved of the unspoken invitation to do the same. When Tony slipped his hand underneath his pants and started jerking off to the woman in pink stockings and smeared pink lipstick, Rhodey did the same, the awkward tightness of his jeans making it hard but not impossible to jerk off too.

 

-

 

They couldn't do much more than laugh at Edward Penishands.

 

-

 

The fourth time they got even more drunk, watching Not Charlie's Angels, Tony pushing his pants down enough to pull his hard cock free and spitting into his hand for lubrication. It seemed like enough of a free pass for Rhodey to do so too, undoing his jeans (and mentally promising himself never to wear jeans to Tony's again) and pulling himself free to jerk off properly. The woman on the screen bit her lip and made eyes at the camera as Rhodey jerked off, trying to think about her more than what was happening next to him, his eyes drifting to Tony's hand in motion regardless. Tony's hand slipped down to massage his balls before going back to fist his cock and work it up and down, and Rhodey risked a glance up at his face, to find that Tony was watching Rhodey's own hand on his cock. They didn't talk about it afterwards when they cleaned up with the aid of greasy kitchen paper left around from eating pizza, and Rhodey wasn't sure if Tony had even noticed him looking anyway. 

 

"God, I was so drunk last night!" Tony texted him the next day. "Me too!" Rhodey replied.

 

-

 

Rhodey told himself he was just really drunk when he pulled his cock out once Tony had pulled out his own during Buffy The Vampire Layer. He watched Tony beating off til Tony frowned at him and said, "No way man, you have your technique all wrong, you gotta rub the head more, like this," and demonstrated on his own hard dick. "What do _you_ know?" Rhodey protested. "I'm an engineer, Rhodes, I know these things. Look," Tony spat into his hand, leant over and batted Rhodey's hands out of the way to grip his cock and slide his hand over the head as he did the same to himself, eyes turned back to the screen. Rhodey looked back at the screen too, but his eyes were soon drawn back to Tony's hand wrapped around his cock moving in unison with Tony's other hand wrapped around his own dick. Rhodey came embarrassingly quickly, which Tony smugly took as proof that his technique was indeed the best. Rhodey tried it later on himself but it wasn't the same.

 

-

 

Pulp Friction was the next one they watched, Rhodey not even waiting for Tony to get his hands on his dick before pulling out and jerking off. It wasn't all that sexy (none of the parodies were) but he still got harder doing it like this than when he was alone. "It feels good when you do it," Rhodey said, "like you could be a girl." 

"Yeah? Do me."

Rhodey spat into his hand before gripping Tony's cock and jerking it, the two of them looking resolutely at the screen and not at one another as they came into each others fists.

 

-

 

The next time, they watched My Breast Friends Wedding. Fake Cameron Diaz sucked the faceless man's dick on screen and Tony snorted, "I could suck dick better than that." 

"Yeah right," Rhodey laughed, glad of the buzz from the beer. "You don't believe me?" Tony asked, eyebrow cocked in challenge and his hand gone still around his dick. "Prove it," Rhodey smirked, just to see what Tony's reaction would be. "Are you daring me?" Tony asked, eyes aflame with mischief. "Sure, I dare you to suck my dick."  

 

Tony took a long swig of beer and then leaned over, planting his hands into the beanbag to one side of him and then sucking delicately at the tip Rhodey offered him, warm and unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Rhodey looked down at Tony. His eyes were closed as he began to move up and down on him, not very deep but enough to have Rhodey fighting to hold his own hips still. The porn filled the room with oohs and ahs enough that Rhodey felt comfortable enough to add his own faint noises. "Tony, I'm gonna," Rhodey said through gritted teeth, coming as Tony pulled off so some of his cum spurted onto his mouth and cheek before he could get away. "God dammit, Rhodey! I don't want your cum in my mouth! That's disgusting!" he cried, wiping at his mouth.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Tony! Does it taste gross?" 

"Yeah, dude. You never tasted your own?" 

Rhodey shrugged. Pulling himself together as he wiped his hands and mouth on a tshirt from the floor, Tony said, "well, you owe me now. Let me see if you're any better than I am."

 

Rhodey hadn't ever sucked a dick before, hadn't ever _been_ sucked til just then, but it seemed simple enough, and it was only fair. It was only Tony, afterall. His dick tasted like spit. Rhodey shivered when Tony rested a hand on his shoulder and tried to mimic whatever the hell Tony had been doing that had caused such fireworks for him. It seemed to do the trick soon enough, and Tony came into Rhodey's mouth without even trying to warn him. Rhodey pulled off and glared at him, feeling cum dripping off his chin. "You asshole," he said quietly to Tony's laughed apologies. He was hard again but that was just from the sounds of fake Cameron Diaz and the glimpses of porn out of the corner of his eye.

 

-

 

They worked their way through the internet's offerings of porn parodies, sometimes blowing each other though usually just 'giving one another a hand' as they occasionaly referred to it. That is, until the Autumn term of Tony's last year and Rhodey's second started up and people came back to college. Tony's little world of parties and hookups sprang back into life once more, and Rhodey got a girlfriend. It wasn't anything, really. Just two friends hanging out and jerking around. But all year long Rhodey longed for summer to come back around.


End file.
